1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable communication devices (e.g., mobile phones), and more particularly to a portable communication device with a rotating display.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mobile phone includes a phone body and a cover. The phone body and the cover are rotatably connected together via a hinge. The cover includes a display facing the phone body. During functioning of the phone, alphabet, numbers, and images are shown on the display when a user opens the cover from the phone body by pivoting. However, since the mobile phone can only be opened to preset angles, the display cannot realize wider angle adjustment relative to the phone body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.